It has long been known to construct towing hitches that are mounted to vehicles in order to allow the towing of trailers or the like. In recent years such hitches have been designed to include a receiver box having a rearwardly directed opening or cavity for the receipt of a hitch or draw bar that carries a hitch ball or other means allowing connection to a trailer. Examples of such a structure include the Insta-Hitch II and Custom Hitch Receiver 35365 as manufactured by Reese Products, Inc. of Elkhart, Ind. Such a hitch receiver is also disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,837 to Reese, owned by Reese Products, Inc.
Recent efforts to enhance the versatility of a hitch receiver have led to development of various accessories (e.g., both open and closed article carriers, bike racks, ski racks, tables, winches or other equipment) mounted by means of an accessory mounting bar in the receiver box of a trailer hitch receiver assembly. Because of their convenience and suitability to the particular applications/interests of the user, such accessories have become very popular.
In order to allow for or accommodate trailer towing and accessory mounting simultaneously, a trailer hitch assembly with both a trailer hitch receiver and towing accessory ports has been recently developed and is the subject of U.S. Patent Application Ser. Nos. 60/194,502, filed Apr. 3, 2000 and 60/243,486 filed Oct. 26, 2000. This new trailer hitch receiver assembly includes a central frame member, a mounting bracket carried on each end of the central frame member for securing the central frame member to the vehicle, a hitch receiver box carried on the central frame member and at least one accessory receiver for receiving and holding a recreational and/or utilitarian accessory.
The present invention relates to a multipositional apparatus particularly adapted for mounting in a receiver box and/or accessory receiver of a receiver assembly. The apparatus includes a selectively positionable platform that provides multiple functions and because of its versatility is suited to a multitude of useful applications.